MARVEL COMICS: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (s2 ep15 One Door Closes)
MARVEL COMICS IN THE MEDIA MARVEL CINEMATIC UNIVERSE AGENTS OF S.H.I.E.L.D. INHUMANS IN THE MEDIA YOUTUBE: PLOT: The episode begins during the events of Captain America: The Winter Soldier. The helicarriers are crashing down on a screen in a room where Mack and several other S.H.I.E.L.D. engineers are being held captive by Hydra agents. They ask who the lead engineer is. Another man speaks up to protect Mack, but Mack reveals himself. The Hydra agent kills the man who lied anyway and asks Mack for the ship’s schematics. He and the other engineers are rescued by Agents Morse and Hartley. They and the engineers arm themselves. Hartley and Bobbi tell Mack that Nick Fury gave them orders to save S.H.I.E.L.D. In the present day, Bobbi returns to Coulson’s base as Coulson is giving Mack a look under Lola’s hood. Bobbi lies to Coulson, telling him she couldn’t find Hunter. Bobbi heads down into a room full of computer servers. She places a USB drive into one of the computers and syncs it to a piece of tech on her outfit. Skye video chats with Simmons from her cabin safe house. Skye hasn’t tried out her new gloves yet, and Simmons encourages her to do so when she can. They sign out and Fitz walks by, pointedly asking Simmons how her “science experiment” is going. Coulson is still talking to Mack and reveals that he found the extra component in Mack’s model Lola. Coulson doesn’t know what it does quite yet, but he’s having Fitz take a look and offers Mack the chance to explain. Meanwhile, Bobbi is burning her way into Coulson’s desk to get at the Toolbox. Mack maintains that he’s loyal to and working for S.H.I.E.L.D. The other mechanics in the garage all pull guns on Mack. Coulson calls for May. Bobbi gets into the desk and retrieves the Toolbox, but May arrives and puts Bobbi at gunpoint. Bobbi tries to explain about the “real” S.H.I.E.L.D. May isn’t having it. Bobbi backflips through the window behind her. May catches up with Bobbi and they fight. May gets Bobbi at gunpoint, but Bobbi triggers the device on her shirt and it sets off an EMP, causing the power to go out. Bobbi and Mack escape. Fitz says the device in the toy Lola was meant to find vibranium, and that’s how they found the Toolbox. They all trade information and go to work tracking them down. On the day S.H.I.E.L.D. fell, Bobbi, Mack, Hartley and company search the ship they’re on and find Robert Gonzales. He was in a fight with a man with an axe, and the axe caught him in the leg, explaining why he walks with a cane in the present day. In the present day, Bobbi contacts Gonzales and Calderon. She tells them that she doesn’t know where Mack is, and hasn’t tracked down Skye yet. Back at the cabin, Skye’s arms are still sore from her powers, and she decides to put on the gloves. They glow when she pulls them on. She tries to video call Simmons, but the connection is lost There’s no answer when she calls Siimmons on the phone either, so she leaves a voice mail saying the gloves are tight and make her feel woozy. Skye finds a loose panel in the wall and removes it, revealing a wall like those in the Bus’s holding cell, but with a Hulk-fist shaped dent in it. Skye hears noises outside and arms the security system, pulls the drapes, and grabs the fireplace poker. She opens the door, but sees nothing. She closes it and goes back inside, then hears a knock. She opens the door and finds Gordon, who introduces himself and asks to come in. Gordon tells Skye she doesn’t need to be afraid, that he’s like her and that he comes as a friend. He makes himself comfortable, and talks to Skye about her powers and his own transformation, how he had years to prepare and how the mists effect everyone differently. He says he had a guide when he transformed and the first thing she did after the change was embrace him. Back at HQ, Bobbi sneaks up behind Simmons and plays like they’re still on the same side. Fitz is in the server room, trying to undo the EMP damage. Coulson and May meet up. Mack disabled the Bus and the Quinjet, but May notes that they haven’t killed anyone, which means they’re probably not Hydra. Skye explains how her powers feel to Gordon. She says she wants to stop it because she destroys everything around her. Gordon says that’s not true and that she could become magnificent. Skye explains about her gloves, and Gordon tells her she could learn to manage her powers rather than dampening them. Gordon offers to take her to a place with other people like themselves, where she can learn about herself and her gifts. She hesitates, and Gordon says he’ll find her when she’s ready and teleports away. Simmons plays like she’s looking for something in a bag as Bobbi grows impatient. Simmons puts two small items in Bobbi’s hand, and when they touch they shock Bobbi unconscious. Simmons pulls a gun on her and calls Coulson. Fitz finds Bobbi’s device just as Mack finds him. Mack says he won’t hurt Fitz, but he needs his trust. Back on the day S.H.I.E.L.D. fell, Mack tells Gonzales a story to distract him while Bobbi resets his leg. Hartley comes back and they get ready to move out. Bobbi gives Hartley a medallion to give to Hunter that says “Franny’s Saloon.” Bobbi tells Mack that Fury gave her a second mission, to get to the ship’s server core and crash it. Gonzales says there’s secret cargo on the ship they can’t let fall into Hydra’s hands. Gonzales and Mack refuse to leave her. Gonzales, as commander, orders that they all help her finish the job. Coulson takes the Toolbox from Bobbi and explains its purpose to Simmons. May finds a gas mask in one of their lockers. Gas begins to seep into Coulson’s headquarters. Mack grabs Fitz and covers him up as the wall behind Fitz explodes, shielding Fitz from the blast. Gonzales, Calderon, Weaver and others come through. Back on the day S.H.I.E.L.D. fell, Mack and Bobbi catch up with Hartley, who is taking out several Hydra agents. She’s heard that S.H.I.E.L.D. took back the deck. They consider trying to take back the ship, but decide there’s not enough time and push on. The gas knocks out the rest of Coulson’s team. Gonzales and his team discuss Skye, and decide she must be dangerous if Coulson sent him to the Hulk’s safe house. Bobbi plans to go find her. May, who managed to slip away, overhears from the shadows. At the cabin, Skye takes off her gloves and washes her hands and arms. She closes her eyes and when she opens them the water coming out of the faucet is spiraling downwards. Fitz and Simmons hold hands on the floor of their lab, where they’re captured. Agent Weaver approaches them and says that Calderon rescued her from the academy, giving them the “real” S.H.I.E.L.D. line. Weaver asks Simmons to assess Mack’s medical situation, and she agrees. Gonzales meets with Coulson in the director’s office. Gonzales says he wishes Coulson was the man he was two years ago, but he’s not because of the injection of alien blood that Fury used to bring him back from the dead. Gonzales can’t be sure that Coulson isn’t the messenger for an alien race, and Coulson can’t be sure either. He accuses Coulson of being too soft on Skye as well, and letting her lead him to Puerto Rico. Gonzales wants Coulson to show him how to open the Toolbox. May secretly calls Skye. She warns Skye to run, that S.H.I.E.L.D. is coming for her. The power goes out at the cabin, and Skye runs, but an aircraft is already above her. Calderon and Bobbi lead their team to Skye’s safe house, with orders to use I.C.E.R.s only. Flashing back, we see Bobbi, Mack, Hartley and the others moving through the ship. Mack questions Bobbi blowing up the ship when other agents are still fighting, but Gonzales reminds them that Fury left orders. Mack responds by pointing out that Fury is dead. Bobbi decides they need to change their ways and take back the ship. They enter a shootout with Hydra. Gonzales accuses Coulson of literally being Fury’s creation, that the whole project to bring Coulson back was a way of making sure that Fury had an heir. Gonzales says he won’t let S.H.I.E.L.D. fall to secrets again. Coulson says Gonzales should have talked to him if he had a problem, and points out that Hydra took down S.H.I.E.L.D., not Fury. Gonzales gives a guard the Toolbox to bring to Weaver to crack. May shows up, I.C.E.s the guards and Gonzales, and helps Coulson escape, telling him that they’re after Skye. Weaver comes and takes May captive. At the Cabin, an agent runs into Skye and they fight. A gunshot draws the rest of the agents. Skye takes out the agent and grabs a gun. Calderon pulls a gun to shoot her but Bobbi yells a warning. Calderon fires and Skye reacts, sending out a shockwave that throws off the bullet and knocks down Bobbi, Calderon, and an entire line of trees. Skye whispers “Gordon, help” and he appears right beside her. He asks her if she want to go home. She nods, and they teleport away.XXXXXAt a bar on a beach, Coulson meets up with Hunter. Hunter grabs a napkin and signs his name. He calls it his contract, and asks his “boss” what’s next. WHO'S WHO: Marvel's Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:Agent Phil Coulson Category:Agent Melinda May Category:Agent Skye Category:Agent Leo Fitz Category:Agent Jemma Simmons Category:Mockingbird Category:Inhumans Category:S.H.I.E.L.D.